


Heir apparent

by emerwenaranel



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Jessica decides to tell the tale, knowing that the end is near.
Relationships: Leto Atreides I/Jessica (Dune), Paul Atreides/Jessica (Dune)
Kudos: 5





	Heir apparent

I remember him making love to me for the first time. I think that it was the moment when I got pregnant. Leto always wanted a boy to succeed him. I wanted to please him and I did everything I could to bear that boy. Paul was born nine months later and I was so proud of him that moment. I think that he looks like his father. But I can see myself in him sometimes. I want to be with him forever because I adore him. I adore my Duke as well. They are everything I have in this world.  
But life is too dangerous now. We have arrived at Arrakis and I fear that we will die here. Duke is not scared, as if he does not care about his life. But I am determined to save my son. He is the way to achieve immortality. Every person wants to be immortal, and producing offsprings is a great way to achieve that. However, I sense that danger is looming closer and closer and I do not know what to do.  
I guess the desert can save us but I don't know if the Fremen will welcome us in a sitch. We have to ask for their help in case we are doomed, though. But I miss Caladan and I want to go back there one day. As soon as possible, if I can. The sweet memories are there, all the happy moments I lived with my Leto are there. But Arrakis can consume us all. My son loves this planet, I see it in his eyes. He wants to stay here forever.  
He sees something I cannot see. What if Arrakis plays a huge role in his life? I don't know. But I want to go back to planet Caladan with Leto, the man I truly love. I guess, however, that I have to stay here for a while because I have to protect my son. He is only 15 years old. But he seems as if he is reborn. He has not died but he is reborn. It seems that he found a new meaning in his life. And this is important.  
I want him to feel like that because I do not want him to be scared or anything. I do not want him to be angry. I want to be with him and see him survive in this world. I want to be by his side until he is ready to live without me. I will know it when my role as a mother will be fulfilled. But I have to teach him everything I know so he will be able to survive. Now, I must find a way to tell Leto I am pregnant to a girl. He must know that he is going to be a father again. I must let him know.


End file.
